gonagaifandomcom-20200213-history
Goki
Goki is a tall red oni who is charged with guarding Jiro Shutendo. Abilities hes big, strong, can fly, can turn into energy, can turn into barriers and be invisible and can use a sword. oh and he can breed with humans what he does in 1970s japan Jiro's dad notices jiro's shadow is big and demony. that was Goku. hes kind of a guardian angel. later giro gets hit by a truck but goki's power made jiro take 0 damage. but the truck was totaled and the building jiro slammed into had a demon crater. later he protects jiro from getting knifed up by punks nd wastes the punks with pressure. he saves jiro and Miyuki Shiratori from the oni that copied miyuki and iced him with a sword and the oni's severed arm. after they went out of the dimension, goki turned into a force barrier that gave jiro and miyuki air. later jiro and the teens were fighting the cult that captured Jiro's mom and Miyuki Shiratori and the teens got slagged. senki showed up and took jiro. they went through a time warp to find the dark demon world but oni attacked and senki was falling into ancient japan. jiro gets sent to the future so in the past jiro's party starts making scenes and appearing to Japanese people to spread word shutendoji was in that time. hundreds of years later and after they all died, jiro in the future found out and went back in a weird time machine and they went to the dark demon world. senki and goki got tentacled dead but it turned out only to be a vision or illusion. they team up to beat this big oni who looks like muu from monster rancher. then they go to the creator of the oni and their world. its jiro's mom. turns out (this is really f'd btw) jiro's mom created the oni to make them suffer cuz she was mad at them for taking jiro. then they went back in time and gave her jiro only to take him away and cause her to hate em so she made em to make em suffer cuz she can do that for some reason. wtf that's like bad terminator! time loop! so they free jiro's mom and jiro's dad busts the walls on the nut house she created the oni on so the demon world bit it. the oni and senki go off into space to live on some other planet cuz they can totally do dat. goki went back to the past and b0ned some chick(s?) and their descendants became the teens from ova 2. oh yeah and I think goki is based off jiro's dad as he defends jiro. hes voiced by tessho genda who was Taurus Aldebaran in saint Seiya, shu in dragon ball, optimus prome in transformers the headmasters, Younger Toguro (Ototo) in yu yu hakusho, Selece in magic knight rayearth, balgus in escaflowne, Professor D'Artagnan in zATCH bell, primus in transformers Energon(ewwwwwwwwww) and cybertron(ehh), Cross and Narrator in Shin Mazinger Shougeki! Z Hen, Violence Jack (Character) in Violence Jack Harlem Bomber, Shuwarutsu Negataro in Kekko Kamen OVA 2, Doji in Ys: Castle in the Heavens, Golgo 13 in Golgo 13 Queen Bee, Bojack and Janemba in the dbz movies, Zangief in Capcom vs snk, Soldier Stonekong, Hellride Inobuski in Mega Man X7, Naojiro Abashiri in Abashiri Family, Adon in Berserk, Gogul in Cyber City oedo 808, Masa Bokuto in Devilman:The Birth‏‎, Diamond Ryugu; Dino Brachio in dinozaurs, Dante (ep 14); Galf (eps 50-51); Mahari (ep 19); Spade (ep 2) in fist of the north star, shoki in fist of the north star 2, ketta in Garzey's Wing (whyyyyyyy??), Count Brocken in CB Chara Go Nagai World, Gisou in Hades Project Zeorymer, Morgan Scott in lilyu c a t(that was goooood), Prophet in Mazinkaiser OVA 7, bill in Mystery of the Necronomicon (a f-kkin p0rn0!!), Tamonten in New Getter Robo, Yagyuu Jyubei in Ninja Resurrectin(nooooooo), Kaido in One Piece, Narumi in Riki-oh ova, Wan Fu in Samurai Shodown: The Motion Picture, bill white and inoyama in Sakigake!! Otoko Juku(watch that anime! it'll make u a MAN!!), Joyrock in Slayers the motion picture(mmmmmmmm naga!!), Guile in Street Fighter II V, Tarōja Onimaru in Spirit Warrior AKA Kujaku-oh AKA peacock king(which had a good sega genesis game), Marouji in Sword For Truth(noooooooooooooo!), Rei in Urusei Yatsura and Kyuubi no Youku in Naruto. Hes played by Ken Webster in the dub who was Kojiro in Black Lion, Chinese ambassador in Getter Robo Armageddon, oasis and hamna in wedding peach, Mr Kanzaki in Sakura Wars and Gennosuke Yumi‏‎ in Mazinkaiser. Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Demon Characters Category:Shutendoji Characters